


enteilen und nehmen

by Zaviire



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaviire/pseuds/Zaviire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue; good things come to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enteilen und nehmen

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's MASSIVELY UNFAIR that every single fic I've read has Cecil bottoming. Like, seriously. Have you seen Kain's ass. Also, Kain in general, actually. (Love that dragoon.) I make no guarantees as to the quality of this fic given that it's my very first time writing smut, like, ever. But I guess I can be proud of it.

“Cecil…”

The paladin ceased pressing kisses down Kain’s neck, ceased stroking up and down his shaft, and shifted so that he could meet the dragoon’s eyes. “Yes, Kain?”

The blond opened his mouth to speak, then apparently swallowed his words, and willed his body to relax. Convincing himself that this was actually happening was the most difficult part of it all, and he wanted – no, needed – some reassurance in this act, but for better or for worse Kain was never well-versed in expressing his concerns, largely preferring to keep them to himself. He almost wished he had never said anything at all after Cecil’s hand fell away from his cock as he offered, “If you’re not comfortable with this, then we can stop.”

Kain closed his eyes, his jaw tightening for a moment. “It’s fine,” he breathed, though even with that cue to continue, Cecil did not resume his previous activities, his hands instead stroking the insides of Kain’s thighs.

A smile graced his lips, then, even though the contact was a bit off from what his body truly craved, and a breathless moan escaped his lips as Cecil’s hands strayed farther and farther upward. And then as one hand came away from his thighs, he felt Cecil’s breath against his ear after a few kisses were pressed to the side of his face – “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, no pause, and after that brief reassurance, Cecil began straying kisses lower and lower down Kain’s body and he couldn’t help but encourage him a little, groaning when he paused at his chest, pressing his lips to one of his nipples while giving the other some attention with his fingers. He arched his body off the bed at that, and not but a few moments later Cecil was pressing his lips to the head of Kain’s erection. Only a few seconds could have passed before he felt Cecil take him into his mouth in one smooth, slow motion, and only a moment after that before Kain found his fingers tangled in his hair, not quite tugging or guiding so much as just resting there; Cecil seemed to know well enough what he was doing and the dragoon was almost _surprised_ at how he could pull soft moans from his throat, how he could take his breath away so simply.

He felt a bit guilty that Cecil was doing a bit more of the heavy lifting than he, although the paladin seemed perfectly satisfied to take his pleasure in Kain’s for now, and perhaps that was even how he preferred it, judging by the way Cecil had previously, as their clothes fell away into pools of shadow on the floor, looked as if he might _devour_ all that Kain had been, was, and ever would be, how previously, as their hands wandered and they both had been building up perhaps either the courage or confidence to eventually wander down this path, seemed to find all the angular lines that made up Kain to be simply remarkable.

So perhaps this arrangement wasn’t so unfair after all.

Cecil trailed his tongue teasingly up the underside of Kain’s shaft, forcing him to buck his hips a bit, and with an amused noise Cecil dipped lower to suck at Kain’s sack, and even below that one finger was pressing against him, a question that forced Kain to gasp, and perhaps it would have been embarrassing if he and Cecil didn’t trust each other with their _lives_ at the end of the day. “Please,” Kain said, as firmly as he could before Cecil pulled away for a moment to retrieve the small vial of oil from the nightstand that he’d set aside perhaps even before inviting Kain to the royal chambers in anticipation of his answer. They both knew that it would come to this, obviously, and it was now that Kain really put forth some effort into relaxing, swallowing hard as Cecil nudged his legs just a bit farther apart before returning one oiled digit to his entrance.

Kain was immensely thankful that Cecil was his partner, although that gratitude quickly shifted to impatience as he eventually deemed that Cecil’s preparation was a little too slow. Kain grunted, and Cecil’s only response was to meet his gaze with somewhat amused eyes, though he didn’t speed up the process, taking his time and working the first finger in and out slowly first before adding another digit, pausing, then spreading his fingers apart, forcing Kain to gasp a bit gritting his teeth, perhaps proving Cecil’s intended point. It took all of Kain’s willpower not to buck his hips as Cecil’s middle and ring fingers prepared him, then slowly slipped fully inside and _curled_ and Kain swore he’d never felt anything quite like that before, what started as a low groan in his throat instead escaping his lips as a heated moan.

Cecil pulled his fingers out and worked them in once more and repeated the movement and Kain actually did buck his hips that time, and after a few more moments Baron’s king seemed satisfied that the dragoon beneath him was ready. He took a moment more to coat his own sword liberally with oil, pumping up and down his own shaft and Kain couldn’t help but stare with hooded eyes as he did so and then further as Cecil guided himself to Kain’s entrance, pressing against him, and met Kain’s gaze levelly as he slowly began to slide inside.

Even with the careful preparation, there was a bit of stinging pain, both from Cecil’s slow, gradual penetration and the way Kain’s knees were pushed toward his shoulders, although the latter subsided far more quickly. But underneath it all, a certain excitement, a certain pleasure in this act – both emotions which were supplemented by the _sensation_ of Cecil working in and out of his core, slow and gentle at first before he settled into a brisker rhythm as Kain adjusted more. Every few movements wrung groans from Kain’s throat and although Cecil was a bit less vocal, the feeling of Cecil’s heavy, almost ragged breath against his neck as he drew in closer to kiss there once again before deciding to briefly catch Kain’s lips in a kiss, was enough to tell him that he was enjoying this perhaps even more than Kain was.

Cecil’s lips muffled Kain’s voice for better or for worse, deep and rich mutterings of ‘ _oh god_ ’ and ‘ _faster_ ’ unfortunately dying in Cecil’s mouth, though it wasn’t long before Kain’s king’s lips strayed away so that he could hear the dragoon in this passion, planting kisses along his jawline and nipping at his neck and the exposed line of the dragoon’s throat once he let his head fall back, one hand resting on Cecil’s shoulder while his dominant hand set its own rhythm stroking and pumping his cock. He wanted _more_ of this and he was sure that in due time he would get it, and the fight not to grow so impatient that he climaxed too soon before Cecil was difficult but one he was determined to win, but with no doubt would certainly lose. Milky beads formed at the head of his spear and were he touching himself he would have swiped them away with the pad of this thumb before bringing the caught liquid up to his lips, taking the moment to let tension unwind a little and prolong the experience, but he didn’t find it quite appropriate for the situation then, with his and Cecil inside of him and doing his best to drive Kain out of his mind, apparently, with the way that his thrusts gradually picked up speed. A task that Cecil was actually doing an amazing job of doing, and Kain found his hand picking up speed a bit as he grew more desperate before finally, arching his back as his muscles stuffened, he bit down on his lower lip in an effort to kill the long, heated groan before it escaped his lips (although in the end, only muffled it), as he climaxed, his seed spurting out over his stomach.

“Kain,” Cecil moaned, although the word was little more than a muffled sound and hot breath against the point where Kain’s neck met his shoulder, and he thrust up and into the dragoon once, twice, three times more before letting a long groan escape his lips. He released Kain’s legs and slowly pulled out of him before laying on his side beside Kain. They both took a moment to catch their breath, Cecil dragging one fingertip lazily through the line of semen on Kain’s body before bringing it to his lips in an episode of uninhibited curiosity. He pressed a kiss to Kain’s temple shortly after and they both smiled to each other, silently, taking a moment to revel in the aftermath of release.

Any doubts that either of them had, then, had been blown out of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> "to give and to take".
> 
> Otherwise known as: how many different ways can I avoid using the word "penis"?


End file.
